Eres difícil
by Marie Tolomei
Summary: Yoshi jamás lo notaría, era demasiado idiota. Y ella jamás se lo diría, era demasiado difícil. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que complicarlo todo? ¿No podía simplemente acercarse y decirle? No, no sería así... era una cobarde.


**¡Ohyo!**

**Bueeeno... xD Siempre, desde el comienzo de Baka to test Shoukanjuu, le tomé un grandísimo cariño a Minami Shimada. Realmente, me identifico con la mayoría de las tsunderes, pero principalmente mi forma de ser se visualiza con solo pensar en Haruno Sakura xD Y también gran parte de Aisaka Taiga :P**

**En fin, ¿cuáno fue que comenzé a hablar de mí? xD**

**Me gusta mucho el Minami/Aki :3 Es muuy linda, y quería, desde hace tiempo, hacer un fic de ellos... pero eso esperará xD Porque, en realidad, esta pequeña viñeta es solo de Shimada Minami :)**

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

><p><strong>Eres difícil.<strong>

Minami echó la cabeza hacia atrás y respiro profundo.

-Baka.-susurró con dolor y tristeza mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

Si tan sólo, si tan sólo Yoshi Akihisa no fuera tan baka, tan difícil; ella podría esperar a que ese tonto se diera cuenta solo de lo que ella sentía por él. Pero no, eso era mucho pedir.

_Uno: Era tan difícil e idiota que jamás se daría cuenta de que ella… de que ella… ella… estaba enamorada de él, Akihisa Yoshi, el baka más baka que haya conocido._

Se rodeó con sus propios brazos y lloró aún más. Sola, llorando sola como siempre. ¡Nunca le mostraría que ella sentía algo tan profundo por él! No… ¿por qué era así? ¿Por qué de él?

**_"Tu ne voundrais pas devenir mon amie?"_** Recordó esas palabras (en un idioma desconocido y mal pronunciadas) que Yoshi le dijo en sus primeros días en Japón. Una sonrisa surcó sus delgados labios, pero se esfumó al instante.

-Baka, baka.-murmuró enterrando las uñas en sus brazos.- ¡Baka, baka!-exclamó. Le dolía, le dolía pensar en él y quererlo de esa forma. ¿Por qué era tan contradictoria con ella misma? ¿Acaso era bipolar? ¿Por qué Yoshi no notaba la secreta mirada y pequeños sonrojos que él provocaba en ella? ¿Por qué rayos era tan estúpido?

_Dos: Akihisa solo tenía ojos para Mizuki, la inteligente, hermosa y tierna Mizuki._

Justo hace unos momentos, él había salido tras ella, tras la chica que él quería; y ella, Minami, se quedó en la azotea con el frío viento meciendo su rosado cabello, rota y triste,… sola.

¿Y si ella le dijera sobre sus sentimientos? Eso sería genial, pero su actitud siempre salía a flote… no tenía el valor. No servía para cosas del amor, no, ella no.

Pero también estaba el sueño de que Yoshi se diera cuenta solo, pero… ¡Por favor! Eso sí que es soñar…

No supo si fue un golpe en la cabeza o algo que comió, o tal vez era la forma simple, amable, divertida, pura, que Yoshi desprendía en cualquier lugar, lo que la enamoró de ese baka.

_Tres: Su actitud era siempre tan ruda y distante con él, desde un principio. No era algo que controlara, simplemente esa forma de ser era siempre tan natural._

Si tan solo pudiera tomar un poco de valor, deshacerse del orgullo y caminar hacia él para decirle que lo amaba.

Era difícil, esos sentimientos eran difíciles, la situación era difícil… ¡Ella misma lo era! Todo era complejo, siempre eran las cosas así. O tal vez ella sola era la que las tornaba complicadas.

Suspiró.

Sus miradas, su voz, sus estupideces, su sonrisa, sus actos… Yoshi Akihisa era el perfecto más imperfecto, pero lo amaba.

Si tan solo tuviera el valor…

No… nunca sería así, él nunca le correspondería como ella nunca podría dejar de mostrarse indiferente para luego desahogarse sola, siempre así. Y no podía siquiera soñar con un cambio… porque no ocurriría. Porque eso sí sería soñar, y soñar alto.

_Cuatro: Ella solo era una amiga más, la ruda chica que golpea a Yoshi Akihisa, la "plana" Minami Shimada…_

Pero el nunca vería algo más, era tan idiota y difícil que no lo haría. Nunca vería el esfuerzo que ella hizo toda una noche para prepararle un almuerzo, las miradas secretas que ella le mandaba, los pequeños sonrojos, el nerviosismo cuando él estaba cerca… Minami lo amaba, pero Yoshi era tan difícil y complicado que no se daría cuenta solo… y ella era tan orgullosa que nunca lo diría.

Miró desde arriba hacia abajo… y los vio; Yoshi y Mizuki… juntos, ella sonrojada, él igual.

Dos lágrimas más se derramaron por sus verdes ojos.

Tal vez pasaría San Valentín sola, de nuevo.

-Baka.-susurró, pero no para él, sino para ella. **_Porque ella era la tonta, ella era la difícil._**

* * *

><p><strong>Okeeey, ¿que os ha parecido? xD Amo usar el "os" jejeje... Aunque soy Mexicana xP<strong>

**En fin, espero que dejen comentarios... Vamos, que no fue tan malo, ¿verdad?**

**Vamos, he escuchado rumores de que si pulsas el botón de allá abajo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tendrás un Shoukanjuu que habla ;)**

**Cualquier crítica, cumplido, crucio u otro hechizo es cordialmente recibido.**

_**Arigato,**_

**_M._**


End file.
